Link and Malon's life thereafter
by malinklover
Summary: Once Link has defeated Ganon, he goes back to the ranch. He stays and calls it home and a very special person also lives there. There's gonna be a few chapters to it, it the story of how Malon and Link fell in love. MaLink obviously but Link does... well you'll see. There's also quite a bit of adventure later on as well, mature scenes! I don't own LOZ character but I own others.
1. Link goes back to the ranch

Link's POV

"Zelda, open the bars quickly, the tower is crumbling rapidly" exclaimed Link over the tremendous noise the rubble around him was making. "I am trying Link but magic comes at a cost". Link understood and patiently waited for Zelda to open the final bars. They sprinted to the other side and turned around to see the once beautiful Hyrule Castle fall and be destroyed. They faced each other with beaming smiles on their face, "Great job Link!" squeaked Navi. "Thank you" replied Link with an even bigger smile. Suddenly they heard a noise within the rubble. Link immediately put his arm in front of Zelda protectively. "I'll go see what it is" said Link. "Be careful Link" said Zelda. Link nodded and walked over to the rubble, suddenly a wide ring of fire enveloped him. Zelda gasped. Then the pitiful form of Ganondorf rose up, he harnessed the power of the triforce and turned into a beast. "Did you think the triforce of power was that weak? Now face me as my ultimate form: GANON!" Ganon swung his swords menacingly in front of Link and managed to knock the master sword out of Link's hand. Link quickly turned back to see where it landed. _Oh no, this is bad_ thought Link.

He turned to face Ganon again, "this time I won't hold back, I'll help you to the very end" declared Navi determinedly. Link nodded, he was glad he would have Navi's help in this battle. "Link, the only weapons you have that may affect him is that hammer and the light arrows for your bow" said Navi quickly. He quickly pulled out the hammer, _I won't need the light arrows, I can just roll under his legs and hack away at his tail and it seems to be his vulnerable spot_. He dashed towards Ganon and quickly rolled under him and smashed his rainbow coloured tail, Ganon screeched like a wild animal and quickly veered around to face Link, He swept his swords up and smashed Link into a pillar. Link shouted in agony as he tried to get up. He managed to get up on his feet but this time he loosed a light arrow pointed towards Ganon's head which also had the rainbow colour. Ganon staggered back with his swords in the ground. Link quickly ran around him and smashed his tail. Ganon screamed and had to lay down after all the damage he took. The fire ring had vanished. "Hurry Link! This is your chance to retrieve the master sword".

Link dashed as fast as he can to the sacred sword. He pulled it out from the ground. He swung it twice to get the feeling of it again and dashed back to the battle field. The fire ring had appeared once more and Ganon was back on his feet. Link used the same method he used with the hammer but instead he used the master sword. Once again Ganon went down to recover some of his energy. Suddenly Zelda released a beam of energy onto Ganon. "That should hold him, quickly deliver the final blow!"

Link slashed at Ganon's head twice horizontally then lunged right into the rainbow jewel on his head. Time seemed to stop at that moment. Then Link flipped back.

After the final moments of Ganon's life, Link found himself in the sky with Zelda. After a few words were exchanged Zelda offered him the chance to go back to his childhood. "No Zelda, I don't want to go back, I have someone in my life I really want to be with and if I go back 7 years I'll have to wait for a terribly long time" explained Link. Zelda nodded in understanding. "As you wish Link."

Link was back on Hyrule Field, "finally I can be free, I can travel without the need to worry about Hyrule's safety" he said aloud. Navi had left him because she had no more purpose left. Link had felt sad for a few hours but got over it. _I want to see Malon now_. He could imagine her perfect form in his mind. Wonderful flowing red hair, plain farming clothes and absolutely gorgeous face.

He rode epona to Lon-Lon Ranch. He took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air of the ranch. He could hear Malon singing. He was in an almost hypnotised trance. He snapped out of it and rode Epona towards Malon. "Hi Fairy Boy!" She squealed.

"Hey Malon" replied Link.

"Allow me to bring you inside; we have some fresh Lon-Lon Milk."

Link loved Lon-Lon Milk; it was the best milk in the world for him.

Malon's POV

She was captivated by Link, she had a childhood crush on him seven years ago but he had mysteriously disappeared and hadn't come back until Malon was 16. She had started to have feelings for Link when he had come back, she knew she was in love but she was trying her best to deny. _Link is Zelda's for sure thought Malon, why choose a farm girl when he has a beautiful princess under his heel. I never asked to be in love, how did it happen?_ Some things someone just can't know she finally concluded. "Here's the milk Link" she said as she walked towards him with a tray with 5 bottles of milk.

"Great!" Exclaimed Link.

He quickly gulped down 2 bottles of Lon-Lon Milk within seconds. "Tastes so good" he said.

Malon beamed with pride. "My cows produce the best of milk" so said imperiously.

"For sure" replied Link.

She wanted her feelings to be out; but the thundering butterflies in her didn't let her.

"Link, there's something I want to tell you" stammered Malon.

"Go ahead" replied Link

_Does he have to talk like he has no clue where the discussion's going?_

"I- I" she couldn't say it. "Never mind" she said.

"OK, tell me when you're ready" said Link comfortingly.

She had to be grateful to Link there. Link always understood her whenever she was having a tough time.

Links POV

_We're just friends right? Nothing further… I hope. _Link was very impressed by Malon, not just by looks but her attitude and personality were very appealing to him. Zelda didn't have the same excitement as Malon. _I would choose Malon over Zelda any day. Wait, what am I doing! I'm having fantasies over Malon!_

He snapped out of it and engaged conversation with Malon. "You know how I'm the hero of time, well I don't have to be anymore and I defeated Ganondorf. He's sealed away in the sacred realm so now I can help around the farm and travel Hyrule without pressure."

Malon's heart nearly stopped. Ganondorf is dead?

Link killed him. That was too much to bear.

"You could've died" she screamed.

"Not the reply I was expecting" muttered Link half-consciously.

"If you had died I wouldn't be able to see you again" just saying those words were hard for Malon.

"Well I didn't die did I" replied Link calmly.

"I'm glad, so now you can stay at the ranch" asked Malon enthusiastically.

Link's face darkened. "You want me to stay at the ranch? What will your dad say?"

"He will let you, he thinks you as a son" she said. She really wanted Link to stay.

"Ok I will" he replied enthusiastically.

Malon beamed with joy. "Thank you Link".


	2. First base: Kissing

Talon had consented for Link to stay at the ranch. "You'll be a great asset to Lon-Lon Ranch lad" he had said. Both Malon and Link were very happy.

Malon's POV

My father had let him stay. I was so happy. I could see him every day. She glanced over to where Link was trying to herd the sheep. She smiled and went over to him to help. "I just can't get them to go in the pens" he said.

"Here, I'll help" she replied.

Together they managed to get the sheep back into their place. "Whew, thanks Malon".

"No problem". They were sitting down next to each other on the hill looking at the sunset. "I think I'll like being a farmer" Link said.

"Me too Link". Malon's stomach was churning. This is the perfect time to say it she thought. The thundering butterflies wouldn't hold her anymore. She leaned her face towards Link. She could almost imagine the taste of his lips. "Malon, what are you doi-"before he could finish Malon had planted her lips on Link's. Link was very startled. He tried to say something but his lips were glued to hers. Malon had her arms wrapped around Link's neck. His lips were so good.

Link's POV

Why? Why had she done it? Not that he was complaining or anything, in fact he was perfectly content on continuing as long as possible but sadly he knew he couldn't breathe forever so he parted his lips. He looked into Malon's eyes, I rich blue. "Malon I-I" he stammered.

Then he walked away to bed.

Malon's POV

How did she do it? It was amazing she thought. But something else began to form in her active mind. Did he not like it? Does he love me back? Of course he would choose Zelda over me, princess vs. farm girl. To her that was an easy decision. With nagging thoughts on her mind she went to bed. When she walked into the house she saw Link sleeping on the haystack. She felt sorry for him and brought down two pillows and a blanket, she made Link comfy. The haystack will have to do she thought. Then she walked up to her room.

The next morning was awkward for both of them. They were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Talon was looking at both of them with a knowing smile. Link kept casting one second glances at Malon and vice versa. I can see a future for them thought Talon. "So what did you kids do last night at the hill" he asked. "Nothing, just uh" both of them said. "Never mind" grumbled Link.

Link's POV

I don't think I can live here anymore. It's so… awkward now. But he did have feelings for Malon and that was the only reason he agreed to stay at the ranch, surely the kiss meant she had feelings for him right? He was going to test to ask Malon later on in the day.

Malon's POV

Later on in the day, I'm going to confess my feelings to him; I mean it's only right after I kissed him last night. She sighed and continued her work hoping all would be well.


	3. Taking things further

Later on in the day both Malon and Link had plans to talk about the 'incident' last night.

Link's POV: Later on in the day

"Hey, Malon, I need to talk to you" he called out. He was in Epona stable. He had finished his work, so had Malon.

"Coming" she replied. Once she had walked over to Link the whole scene became awkward. "Uh, so about last night, uh" Link said.

That's it; she was going to say it now. "Link, I-I, I love you" there it was out.

Makes sense I suppose, after the kiss and everything he thought.

"I do t-"

"I know you love Zelda but I just want to get my feelings out that's all" she quickly said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I-"

"You may as well leave now so you don't have to see me again" she wept.

"NO! The thing is that I'm very fond of you, more than fond actually I just don't know how to say it. I don't love Zelda but I am very fond of her as a friend only though. I think I love you too" he finally said it.

That wasn't too hard I suppose.

Link didn't know who started it but suddenly they were in a passionate kiss. Malon was literally eating away at Link and vice versa. Link picked up Malon and brought her to her bedroom. They continued making out on Malon's bed.

Talon could hear some commotion going on in Malon's bedroom. He smiled to himself. They're growing up very fast.

After what seemed like hours Malon was sleeping and so was Link… In the same bed.

Talon walked in and saw both of them lying down on the bed in a very, uh, close embrace. "Goodnight kids" he whispered and walked out chuckling.

Malon's POV

She woke up. She saw Link next to her still sleeping. She quietly walked out and went to the table where her breakfast was ready. Talon was sitting there as well. "Where did Link sleep last night, I didn't find him sleeping on the haystack".

"Uh, well, uh I guess he sort of um… slept in my bed… with me" she said truthfully.

"I can see your feelings for the lad, tell me, how far do you wish to go with it" Talon said.


	4. New Revelations

Malon's POV

She was so startled at the question that she didn't know what to say.

"Well, um, I sort of love him" she said uneasily.

"I already know that silly, it's pretty obvious!" Talon replied. Malon blushed.

"I want to… m-m-marry him. Yes, that's how far I want to go" she said with slight defiance in her voice. Talon smiled. "That's alright but one thing, he has to propose or else it would be strange" he answered. "Alright!" said Malon.

Link's POV

He was seriously in love now, he could tell. He was in Castletown shopping for something nice for Malon. He saw a messenger boy come towards him. "Hello, do you have a message for me" Link said politely to the boy. "Sir Link, I have a message from her highness, Princess Zelda".

Link frowned and took the letter. _Dear Link, I am wishing to have your presence at my castle. We have some matters to discuss, thank you, Zelda. _

Link smiled. He did want to see Zelda again. I'll bring Malon along as well he thought. He forgot about the present and rode back to the ranch to tell Malon.

"Hey, Malon, I got something to tell you!" he called out.

"Hi Link!"

"I got an invitation to Hyrule Castle to meet Zelda; I can bring you along as a guest".

Malon's face darkened.

Malon's POV

Zelda?

Was he seeing Zelda because…

"I don't want to" she replied.

"What? Please come with me, it's going to be fun. I promise!" pleaded Link

After a lot of arguing Malon decided to go, "fine, I will go" she said.

"Tank you Malon, you won't regret it".

Narrator

Malon was dressed in a stunning red dress to complement her hair. "Wow, Malon you look stunning" Link said with a smile. "Thanks Link" she beamed.

They rode Epona to Castle-town. Arm in arm they walked on the grounds of the castle. "Welcome Master Link. Who may this lovely woman be?" asked the guard.

"She is my guest" answered Link.

"Alright, she may be permitted entry then". Link nodded and escorted Malon to the courtyard. Zelda saw and rushed to Link. She wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you Link".

Link hugged her back awkwardly. Malon saw it all. She could feel the wetness in her eyes. Suddenly she ran out of the room. She quickly past Link saying "I despise you, I hate you more than anything". Then she ran out of the room. "Where did your friend go, never mind, let us go to my room".

"I thought we were discussing matters" he said.

"We are" Zelda answered.

Link meanwhile was wishing he was with Malon. Why had Malon called Link all those hurtful things? _I'll apologise when I see her again, even if I did nothing wrong_.

Suddenly Link found himself stuck in Zelda's room. Filled with a bed and other very nice furnishings. "Link, there's something I need to explain to you, I'm quite fond of you. Actually, I'm very fond of you. I-I sort of-


	5. Zelda does what!

Malon's POV

_He's been in the castle for so long; I wonder what he's doing in there?_ Malon had openly declared her hatred towards Link earlier on. _Was I to rough?_ She was worried that he would never talk to her again; she didn't really mean to say those words. Just Zelda had hugged Link!

She had actually!

It was too much for Malon to bear, after more crying she blacked out from all the depression.

Link's POV

Link cut Zelda off before she finished her sentence, "I am quite thirsty Zelda, and do you have any tea perhaps?"

Zelda furrowed her brow in frustration but then an idea had come in her head. "Certainly Link".

She went over to fetch some "tea" from her personal chef. "Put some wine with heavy alcohol in there as well, ok?"

The chef nodded puzzled but did as he was instructed. Zelda wasn't an evil person but sometimes she would do anything for what she thought was RIGHT.

She walked back to Link and passed the tea to him. "Make sure not to waste any of it". Link nodded and drank the tea. _Why am I feeling light headed from drinking this tea, argh probably some royal delicacy. _He clutched his head for a second but out of courtesy he commented how good the tea was.

Zelda asked if she could finish her sentence after he had finished his tea and he nodded. "I love you" and this time she didn't stumble over her words. He was drunk after all. _What she say? she had a dove for me?_ "Yeah sure, whatever" he replied. And then were in a passionate embrace and then it turned into…. more. _Am I eating something sweet? _He thought. Link was so drunk he couldn't see or feel what was happening and was doing everything down to pure instinct. He could feel soft skin? Or was it leather? He couldn't tell but he knew he was enjoying it!

Malon's POV

Talon found her sleeping on a haystack with a ruby dress on. _What? Oh yes, she went with Link to the castle. _Link still wasn't back and it was dark out. She was muttering angrily, she was trying to sleep and successfully got Talon to shoo. She was incredibly mad! "I can feel he's doing something he shouldn't, I can just feel it!". _But no! Earlier he told me he loved me! _But she still had that uneasy feeling in her.

Zelda's POV

She wasn't feeling guilty in the least. She thought she was doing the right thing. Zelda wasn't a bad person, she just didn't know Link loved another.

Link's POV

He could feel something sliding down by his own hands. It felt like fabric of sorts and then he felt…. Something smooth and round after he had taken that mysterious clothing off. _Ahh, so nice, what is it?_

He could also feel something… tingling down there. He could no longer feel any fabric on the thing in front of him, only smooth skin. Before he knew it he was already pulled down to a soft bed. _Is it night time already? _Then he felt something clawing at his clothes.

Zelda's POV

Yes! She had never done this before but she was excited. She just wished Link was doing this willingly with her. _If only…._

Link's POV

He could feel something going stiff down there. _Mmm, this feels great! Am I having a massage or something? _

He could feel no fabric on him whatsoever. He could vividly see some green clothes lying next to the bed.

_My spare tunic_.

He could feeling something massaging his manhood. "Ahh, keep going" he muttered. Zelda gladly obliged and kept moving her hands up and down his manhood.

He felt as if everything was as it was supposed to be. He glimpsed at the creature in front of him. A pretty thing…

_Not the prettiest though._

He could feel something come out of him, he saw only a bit of it but thought it to be a whitish fluid.

He groaned in ecstasy. Then he instinctively brought some object to his mouth. It felt soft, smooth and…. round.

Zelda's POV

Wow! He was doing more than she had expected. He was drunk after all! Or was it instinct? But she wasn't going to complain now. If he left now she would order guards to bring him back! She could feel herself going hard on her bosoms (breasts).

Link's POV

Whatever he was putting in his mouth, if felt good. He could hear some girl moaning in… ecstasy. He stopped after a few seconds and then felt something sliding down his manhood. Oh the feeling! _By far the best massage I've ever had! And the slippery oil just makes it better! Though I've never been massaged down there before!_

Instinctively he thrust his hips back and forth driving it in deeper. He could distantly hear moans of pleasure sourcing from the pretty object in front of him. _Ahh….Sightseeing really is great! Especially when the sight is this attractive!_ Suddenly positions were flipped and the mystery thing was beneath him. The things clutched his hair tightly, he thought if he moved he would have a bald patch! Still clutching handfuls of his hair the things bombarded his face with kisses. _Mmm, sweet, am I having a special shower of sorts?_

He could feel himself planting lips on the other's neck, lips, forehead and the goddesses know where else! _Surely this this is the best of tastes in the world!_

Zelda's POV

Oh! What great pleasure she was feeling!

She could feel an explosion within her approaching and she buckled wildly, eagerly anticipating the climax.

Link's POV

_This is definitely a most pleasurable pastime… whatever it is!_

He could also feel something building up inside him. _I need this! Probably some medicine waiting to cure me!_

Both POV

Ah! Oh!

They both had just reached their peak!

Link felt a hot juice flow out of him and with three more thrusts he came out. Their bodies slipped on each other because of the sweat, Zelda was gasping in pleasure. Her head resting on Link's sculpted chest.

Link's POV

_Oh! That was great! _

He could slightly see golden hair just waiting for him to stroke. _Mmm, a feeling candy! I've heard of those, this one came for free!_

Then sleep overcame both of them…


	6. Discovery and Reunion

First of all can I thank all those people who reviewed the previous chapter? That support was very much needed for me to keep updating. All of the reviews were by guests and I'm happy with that. I received a lot of positive feedback and constructive criticism. Thank you to the person who pointed out the time mechanics. That's how I intended it to be like. I wanted to explore the design elements if I took that route so yes. Link technically lost his virginity at a ten year old soul and yes, that's why he may act childish sometimes. He has child soul in adult body. I'll try and improve the grammar although grammar and punctuation was never my forte. I'll try and include a more dramatic atmosphere. Thanks guys and keep sending me the reviews.

Malon's POV

Malon had just finished milking the cows and was carry three buckets full of milk to the front lawn of her house where her father would pick up two of the buckets and sell it off at the market. The last bucket would be their supply. She was concerned now, Link hadn't come back. _Maybe he slept there?_

She hoped that he was alright. The jealous feel was gone now. It had been replaced with deep sorrow and regret for what she had done to Link. Of course the princess would hug Link! It was common courtesy. But love had made Malon blind and caused her to do stupid acts. _The effect love has on women! _She thought. Secretly she hoped Link was grieved. Not in a selfish way but so she knew that he enjoyed her company. They had shared a kiss before, albeit awkwardly. He had also professed his love to her earlier. But did he really? That was yet to be answered in her mind.

Link's POV

Link's drunken state was gone now. _Ahh, my bed is so big! So much space to roll around and…!_ He could feel his hand touching human skin. He opened his eyes and soaked in the sight he saw. Golden hair, smooth back, crown on a desk near the person…

_Oh no, I did not._

It was Zelda who was next to him! He then realised he had no clothes on and that his tunic was sprawled on the floor. _This is a dream; this is a dream, THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! And that time he said it aloud. _Zelda stirred next to him and said the words he dreaded: "did you enjoy last night Link, I certainly felt like I was in heaven!"

She beamed with happiness at him but the look he returned wiped the grin off her face. "What did you do to me Zelda!" he nearly screamed.

"Uh, uh, I, uh, sort of" she stuttered, surprised at his anger.

Link looked at her furiously and stormed over to his tunic. "Zelda, I thought you were my friend" he whispered, the words were barely audible but Zelda heard them as if someone was screaming in her ear.

Zelda's POV

She felt as if a knife had cut through her heart. _I, I am his friend… right? _

She knew Link hated her right now. She knew what she had done was wrong. _Wrong? It was basically harassment!_ Link had his tunic on and had belted his sword and shield. Zelda gulped in worry. "I won't hurt you Zelda. Never in my life would I do that. I still care for you but only for Hyrule's safety now" Link said gruffly. _He's acting very manly now isn't he?_ "How did it happen?" he spluttered. Zelda blushed a rosy red, "I, ah. I put heavy alcohol in your tea" she quickly said.

Link was positively in rage now. She had never seen the gentle person in that sort of anger before. Not even when he was fighting Ganon. He stared at her with narrow eyes. His usually calm blue eyes were now dangerously flashing. He turned around swiftly and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. _I've lost him…._

She slumped back down to bed and wished she was never born…

Link's POV

How dare she make him drunk and sleep with him!

_I detest Zelda now. I'm… not virgin anymore…_

He knew he was going to have to tell Malon that sooner or later. _Better to get it over and done with quicker_. He was walking through the palace corridors, eyes downcast at the smooth red carpet. He walked out the courtyard. "Good day sir" he said through gritted teeth to the guards.

"Indeed, good day my lord" the guard replied. _What did he just say!_

Lord?

He greeted another guard, the guard replied with, "Good day to you, prince consort".

_Prince consort! _This had gone too far! Had the guards known!

Prince consort meant the lover of someone royal. The title prince consort was given when someone was expected to marry a royal person…. This only meant…

He walked past the guards as quickly as he could. When he was out of the castle he let out a shout of anger. People looked at him as if he was mad but he couldn't care less. He was extremely angry. _Zelda had no right to…_ "Argh, never mind" he muttered. He avoided eye contact and walked out of Castletown. It was as if he had declared his love to Malon yesterday and now he had slept with Zelda! _And yet I have no urge to neglect Malon and go with Zelda! _Quite the contraire he noted. He quickly played Epona's song on his ocarina and Epona came galloping towards him. "Come on girl, to Lon Lon ranch we go!"

Malon's POV

She was leaning against the doorway to the ranch. She was waiting for Link, if he ever came back to the ranch… She stood up and searched Hyrule Field. Then she saw a horse riding towards the ranch, with a green clad man. _Yes! He came back!_ She could barely hold in the ecstasy and ran to Link even though he was a few hundred metres away. Link jumped of Epona and swept Malon under his strong arms. He clutched her copper hair and held her close. Malon clung onto Link as if he were her most important possession. "I'm so sorry Link" she sobbed on his chest. "I'm the one who is sorry" he muttered with a catch in his throat. "I told so many horrible things! But I didn't mean them Link! Please forgive me!"

Link whispered in her ear, "you have nothing to apologise for, quite the opposite Malon, I will explain when we get back to the ranch."

Malon smiled and wiped her tears. Link held her up into the air and swung her onto Epona. Then he got on and Malon wrapped her arms around him. She wished that the ride had gone on forever…


	7. Unexpected Friendship

**Ok, here's chapter 7. I'm officially on a roll! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and please keep ****reviewing because it's really appreciated. It surprised me about how many people actually want Link to sleep with Nabooru and Princess Ruto. A guest made an important note on how it could either cause chaos or unify Hyrule greatly if this did happen, I am still considering it but the idea sounds appealing plus a hell of a bunch of people want more adult scenes so that could help. But the thing that concerns me is that Nabooru and Ruto are sages, I don't know. Anyway enough of me, here's the chapter._**

Malon's POV

Once they had reached the ranch Link swept her of her feet and took her in a kiss. They kept like that and walked into Malon's room where they kept on doing their business on Malon's bed. "Never leave me again" Malon moaned even while kissing. "Never Malon" he replied, though he didn't know how long he could keep the promise. _This is paradise, Link is so handsome and his lips are so sweet…._ "Link… you're my everything" she said after they had finished their third long kiss. "You're my everything" Link had replied.

Suddenly Link's face darkened.

Link's POV

_I have to tell her now; I can't keep this from her. She deserves to know. _

"Malon, I am so sorry, please don't be mad?" he asked.

"You haven't done anything wrong Link! The princess hugged you and you hugged her back because it was the right thing to do! I was just stupid and didn't see that it was just friendship".

_Oh! How I feel sorry! _"Malon, no it's not that. Something much, much worse than that, it's just that I…"

He cut off. _I will not blame Zelda for now_. "It's just that, I got drunk and then I… my innocence is gone Malon. I'm not virgin anymore" with the last few words he let tears flow freely down his face and ran out the door. He quickly jumped onto Epona. "We have to go far away from here girl, let's go to Kakariko town". He wiped the tears on his face and rode off into the night.

Malon's POV

_What had he just said!_ It didn't matter now. She bolted after him and tried to catch up with him but she was no match to Link's fast legs. She could distantly see a horse and a rider ride up to Kakariko town. She knew he would be safe there but she was still concerned for him. She went back into her room and tried to remember what Link had said. _Malon, I'm not innocent anymore. I'm not virgin._ "What!" she shrieked. _Li, Link isn't virgin anymore!? _No! How dare he lose his innocence to someone other than her! _I got drunk. _He got drunk and then slept with Zelda! How did he get drunk! Why didn't Zelda try and stop him! Or was it her who…? All the questions were swimming in her head. She decided to get behind the mystery. _If he didn't start it and if it wasn't his fault then it will be fine but if he was responsible…._

She tried not to think about the other possibility.

She dressed into her blue dress that her father had bought her when she had turned 16. _The year that Link appeared again and saved the world…_

She walked out of the ranch, careful not to wake Talon up (though she thoroughly doubted that he would, even if she tried). She walked across Hyrule field and went to Kakariko town where she slept for a night. When it was day she was careful not to meet Link and went down to go to castle town.

She went past the market and went to the direction of the Castle. The guards had been introduced to her before and let her in. She could have sworn that at least three of the guards had whistled quietly. She walked into the courtyard where Zelda was. Zelda turned around and was surprised at what she saw. "You are Malon are you not" she said regally, "The person who accompanied Link to visit me". Malon could've sword Zelda had caught her voice while saying Link's voice. "Yes, that's me. Zelda, let's be friends? I don't see why we shouldn't since we're both Link's friends" Malon asked. Zelda looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds than opened up to her. "Sure, let's go to my room. We can talk there".

Zelda's room was not exactly a room to Malon. _It's as big as my house!_ "So, what were you and Link discussing about last night?" Malon asked sweetly, she tried not to put anger in her voice. Zelda blushed, "matters about a rebel cult following a rogue gerudo" she lied. Malon could feel rage boiling inside of her, "Zelda! Tell the truth" she nearly shouted. Zelda was unprepared for her sudden outburst, "I- I" she stammered. "Zelda, you slept with Link last night, I know. Link told me he got drunk but what I want to know is this: was he telling the truth?"

Zelda gaped at her and then… she broke down. She fell helplessly into Malon's arms and wept uncontrollably. "I will tell you everything, I was going to tell Link that I loved him, and then I-"

Malon cut her off, "you love him!" she said in silent rage. "Yes, I do but I later learnt that Link doesn't feel the same. He had asked for tea right before I said I loved him but love blinded me so! I put a lot of wine into his tea and he became drunk and then I… Link didn't even know what was really happening until the next morning. He said he would never regard me as a friend again…" with those last words a huge torrent of tears came down her face. _So, Link was completely innocent? And he doesn't love Zelda! _Secretly she was extremely ecstatic that Link didn't love Zelda and that he was completely innocent. _But he shouldn't have stopped friendship with Zelda_. Malon frowned, "Zelda, I will talk to Link. I'm sure he didn't mean to say those words". _He probably did though knowing him_. Zelda looked up at Malon, "Malon, do you love Link?"

"I do Zelda, with all my heart" Malon replied with confidence. Zelda smiled, and this time it was genuine. "Malon, take care of him will you? Knowing him he will go headlong into danger without hesitation" Zelda said. Malon smiled back, "of course I will" she answered. The both of them laughed and hugged each other with genuine friendship. They talked for a while, not about Link. They had promised to each other that no man would come between they're friendship, not even Link. After three hours Malon said goodbye to Zelda and went out of the castle. A few guards had said, "Well hello there my lady" but Malon had just kept walking with a smile on her face. She went back to the ranch but she paused at the gate when she heard, "have you seen Malon? I need to talk to her".

Then she heard her father's voice, "I suppose she might be at Kakariko, didn't see her all morning but knowing Malon she's fine".

"Thanks Talon, I'll check Kakariko out". Malon stifled a giggle, _nice to know he wants to see me._ Malon casually stepped into the ranch, pretending she didn't hear a thing.

Link's POV

_Hopefully she's there; I've got quite a bit of explaining to do_. He turned around and was astonished that Malon was there. He looked behind him to see that Talon was gone, he rushed to Malon and hugged her and kept saying sorry over and over again. "It's alright Link, I know it's not your fault" she said soothingly. Link's face shot up in surprise… and hope. "You believe me?"

"I had a talk with Zelda, we're the best of friends now" she said it as if it was nothing. Link arched an eyebrow with confusion. "Did she tell you how it… happened?" he stammered.

"Yes, and she apologises sincerely for what she's done. She looks at you only as a friend now. Trust me Link, trust Zelda. Please be her friend again" Malon almost pleaded. Link looked thoroughly confused, "whatever you want Malon".

Malon's POV

She was glad that Link had stopped his temporary madness. "Let's go to the castle tomorrow Malon, we will both talk to Zelda and I will reconcile with her, she does know I love you right?" he said with a newfound happiness. "You will have to tell her, but she does now that _I_ love you" she giggled. Suddenly Link embraced her into a passionate kiss, "I love you more" he whispered. "No, I love _you_ more" she whispered. "Mmm, Malon, you are perfect" he said dreamily. They kept on kissing while Link picked her up and brought her to her room. It was as if they were both eating each other's faces. Their kiss at first was merely passionate but then it became ferociously passionate. They were on Malon's bed, though it was for one they both fit on it, albeit Malon being on top of Link that was. _Everything is so perfect… _


	8. Reconciliation and a new quest

**A/N **

**Ok, first of all, I'm really sorry for not updating in MONTHS. I've been super busy but now I'm back with chapter 8! Scenes are getting an oomph in maturity so brace yourselves!**

Link's POV

He slowly began to move his hands towards Malon's clothes, Malon looked down at his face mischievously, and she began her relentless assault at Link's lips while he twined his fingers through the laces of Malon's blouse. Link was eager as he let the final piece of clothing fall to the ground, he took quite an eyeful! Malon started to feel self-conscious and she moved the blanket towards her but Link quickly grabbed her wrist and put the blanket down. "You're perfect Malon! I just can't believe I have you as a lover!" Link said with awe. He began his quest down to Malon's skirts, they were easier to pull off and soon Link had seen more than he could comprehend. Link felt woozy; unfortunately he was only going to get woozier… in a very enjoyable way.

Malon's POV

How had she got such a perfect being? She was living a dream she thought. He put his face up to kiss Malon, she obliged happily but what Link didn't know was that she was pulling down Link's garments… all of them. He only realised when he suddenly felt very airy and exposed. He broke away from the kiss, he looked at Malon quizzically. He wasn't complaining though, who would? While passionately kissing him he could feel something hard against her stomach. She had to oblige to his eagerness and that was exactly what she was going to do. She broke away from the kiss and pushed Link down, before he could even say a word Malon had his entire manhood in her mouth! She started exerting her jaw muscles upside down while using her hands to stroke where her mouth hadn't covered. Link groaned in pleasure and Malon relished in it, her tongue only made Link groan more, she used her tongue to play with his manhood in… creative ways. She started going faster with her jaw, "ah, oh, Malon I can feel it! Lay off a bit!" he asked whilst shuddering in his pleasure, but this time Malon wasn't going to oblige. She kept going faster and faster, "Malon! Oh!" Malon started using her hands when she knew he was near, faster and faster till it came out. There was so much! It was all over Malon but she didn't mind, she quickly wiped herself and before she could grin at him in victory he started playing with her bosoms.

Link's POV

It was his turn now! He was going to have to make her pay, he gently touched her right nipple with his tongue but only for a second, he blew on it and Malon writhed in pleasure. He had her left bosom in his mouth, Malon squirmed and she arched upwards so that more of her left bosom could go in Link's mouth. He started toying with her right nipple further and started sucking on her right one instead, that completed her and she moaned loudly in pleasure. That was Link's cue to go downwards, he rubbed his fingers on it and she moaned uncontrollably, he began to thrust his fingers up and down until it was really wet. "Link, I'm ready!" she gasped

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Link, I'm sure".

Link smiled at her and she smiled back, she braced herself for the pain that almost always happened in the first time. "Don't worry Malon" Link whispered, Malon nodded, Link's voice was enough to calm her nerves down.

Malon's POV

Truth was, she wasn't that scared, and she knew it would hurt but only for the first few thrusts. She could feel Link's massive manhood slide into her. She clenched her teeth and grabbed a handful of Link's hair. He looked down at her in worry, "are you ok?"

"Yes, yes keep going!"

He began his way through Malon and very quickly it went from pain to pleasure. Malon flipped the positions so it was Link on the top. "Goddesses, this is good!" Link grunted through gritted teeth. Malon moaned louder every time he pushed his manhood in. "Oh, oh, ah" she moaned.

She clamped her legs arched upwards for Link's manhood to go deeper, "Go-o-ddess-e-es, ah, oh!" Link groaned in overflowing pleasure. This time Link flipped positions, Malon was on top now, and she responded instinctively and began riding Link powerfully. Link nipped Malon's shoulder in all his pleasure. Malon could feel herself closer and closer to the edge and so was Link; Link grunted in effort, he kept thrusting as fast as he could until Malon uncontrollably fell over the edge. She moaned so loud that Link could swear Epona could've heard even though the door was locked. Malon was begging for her release, she was overflowing with pleasure!

Link's POV

He could feel the fluid getting ready to burst out, with three more thrusts it came, loads and loads of it. Malon could feel it entering in her at break-neck pace. Both of them collapsed on each other's bodies in a slippery heap of sweat. "Malon that was amaz-"before he could finish Malon's lips were on his and they finished the night with a passionate kiss before they fell into a good sleep.

The next day….

Malon's POV

She woke up seconds after the rooster's call; she looked down at Link lovingly. She kissed his forehead and got dressed ready for farming. Hours later Link finally got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw his breakfast. Malon was sitting there too, as well as Talon. _My father was probably too into his sleep to have heard us_. Link smiled at the both of them and took a seat. "I didn't see Link in the haystacks last night?" question Talon.

"He was sleeping in my room" said Malon bravely.

Link shot a glance at Malon, he was blushing furiously. Talon chuckled but dropped the matter, "Link I need you to go and drop these five trays of Lon-Lon Milk off at the market in Castle Town."

"Sure Talon" Link replied. He was obviously glad he could resume normal life after the few incidents concerning Zelda. "Can I go with him?" asked Malon.

"Who's going to tend to the horses?" Talon asked

Malon looked disappointed but before she could say anything back.

"Just toying with you, of course you can!"

Malon beamed at her father, she raced with Link to the gates, Link lifted Malon onto Epona (not that she needed any help) and swung himself on. _It may be a good time to patch things up between Link and Zelda_. "Link, I think it's a good idea to befriend Zelda again" Malon said firmly.

"Why"

"Because she loved you, she realises what she did was bad and she doesn't have any feelings for you that are further than friendship now. Zelda is a key ally and she still needs your trust, you've saved the kingdom before, you may need to again! "If you're not friends with Zelda when Hyrule is in danger again you may not have the motivation to set out again!" saying that made tears forming her eyes, she never wanted Link to go again but she wasn't completely oblivious to everything else.

"If you say so Malon, I will reconcile with her after the deliveries, anyway we're here!"

Arm in arm they walked into Castle Town, they walked over the markets and gave them the milk in exchange for money and several goods.

Link's POV

After Link strapped the goods into a bag on Epona he rushed back to Malon, they joined hands and went to the castle. The guards were shocked to see them holding hands, one: they had eyes for Malon, two: they'd thought Link was going to wed Zelda. "Welcome my lord and lady" the guards said in front of Zelda's courtroom. Zelda was shocked when she saw Link there, she started to apologise until Link calmed her down. "Zelda, what you did was wrong but I realise love can be a difficult thing to battle with, I also know that you've lost those previous feelings for me. I want to reconcile as FRIENDS, ok?"

"Everything you said is true Link; we can be allies once more!"

Link turned around, Malon knew exactly what he was going to do but he was afraid Malon mightn't approve but she smiled and nodded. Link faced Zelda again and hugged her tight, "I promise I'll find the right person for you" he whispered.

"If he's approved by you I'll have him!" she replied back.

Link left the courtyard for Malon and Zelda to talk about whatever women talked about.

He was heading for the castle library, he felt that he needed to find Zelda a suitable husband that could fill in all the roles of a prince consort but he wasn't about to give her an ordinary man, he was headed for the library because he wanted to learn about the other kingdoms outside of Hyrule, he was going to go travelling again. He sat down in a chair with a thick book; it had detailed information about lands outside of Hyrule.

_Kingdom of Kalos, Ovanu, Serren Empire so many lands! Kalos: Renowned for it sophisticated ruling style, the crown prince's brother, Prince Leran was a kindly man; he has given 93 per cent of his wealth to good causes, he does not wish to attain the crown in Kalos for he is completely focused on charity. He displays a particular interest in Hyrule; he especially enjoys hearing about the green clad hero and the beautiful princess._ Link shut the book and referenced for the future, Prince Leran seemed perfect for Zelda, he requested for a map that showed the route from Hyrule to Kalos. He frowned at the map, this was going to be a very long journey…


	9. Uh oh

**A/N**

**Thank you to all those who read the previous chapter and reviewed it, it was really supportive! Thanks for all you who favourite this fan fiction! The last chapter was dedicated for pretty much ****EVERYONE**** because everyone wanted an even more graphic lemon scene than the one in chapter 5!**

Link's POV

He went back to the ranch where he began packing the stuff he needed and practicing his skills with the sword, he managed to find a sword at castle town, it was a broad sword with a straight hilt and it had a rather long but thin blade. He strapped on his shield and sword and went back inside to have a cup of tea. After that he checked back at the castle to see if Malon and Zelda had done talking, "you're still chatting!" asked Link, they were still talking about stuff men wouldn't understand.

"Yes Link" said Malon flatly.

"Well we go to go back to the ranch" said Link,

"If I must" said Malon regally. _What is with Malon now?_ "Bye Malon and Link, come back soon!" said Zelda as she bid them farewell. "See you seen Zelda" they both chimed.

AS they were walking out Malon noticed Link's equipment, "why do you have your shield and sword and your other stuff" asked Malon nervously, she had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm going to another kingdom called Kalos, I promised Zelda to find a good man for her to wed" explained Link. Malon released a sigh of relief but she still didn't understand why all the equipment, "why the weapons though?"

"Just in case" answered Link. Malon let the conversation drop but she had some thoughts she wanted to get out. "Link, imagine if we were to marry" she said quietly.

"That isn't such a bad idea but for now it can wait" he replied, _gosh, getting married this young may not be the best of ideas!_

"If you say so" laughed Malon as she clung to Link tighter for no particular reason.

Once they arrived back at the ranch they did their regular jobs, Malon milked the cows and fed the horses whilst Link was ploughing the fields and harvesting the crops. _I'll set out in a few hours_ he decided.

Malon's POV

Malon sighed while gather the food for the horses, _I don't want Link to go again…_

_At least he won't be in danger_; after she was done Link beckoned her into the house. "Malon, I plan to go in two hours, it may take at least a week to get there and even more to negotiate with their monarchy but I'll try and get back as soon as I can" he said. Malon nodded with understanding but she could feel tears, Link must've noticed because he swept Malon up in a hug and carried her to her bedroom to talk. _This is my last time seeing him for a time; I need one more thing from him to prove he really does love me. _"My lips feel cold fairy boy, I need some warm flesh, please?" she said, adding the fairy boy to tease him. Link's lips went down to Malon's; Link planned it to be a brotherly kiss, as mild as spring water but suddenly Malon burst into action and pinned Link onto the bed lips still locked on his. Link tried to break away but if he moved he would risk his hair getting pulled out because Malon had a tight grip on his long messy hair. After a few seconds of resisting Link surrendered and it was him who deepened their kiss. "Mmm, Malon I love you" said Link momentarily breaking away then planting his lips back on hers. Malon tore had Link's clothes roughly, she thought she saw a button rip off but she didn't care. She pulled down Link's pants and underwear until he was completely exposed, Link simultaneously took off Malon's clothes and underwear, this time she didn't feel self-conscious because she knew she could trust Link not to judge her. After a few steamy kisses Malon could feel herself wet down there, Link I'm ready she said. _It's not going to hurt because it's my second time!_ She took comfort at that. She bit her lips in pleasure as he slid into her. "Oh Link, you're amazing, please don't stop!" she said while moaning. _I'm already moaning!_

Link's POV

He was surprised she was already moaning but he wasn't objecting, "Malon… ah, goodness" he said through gritted teeth. It was the best feeling in the world when he was with Malon, even more so when he was making love with her. Malon was riding him incredibly fast and it was hard to keep going for Link but he had learnt a few things on stamina during his first time. He flipped the positions so that he was on top, he started picking up pace, he could feel himself closer to the top, _I have to hold it in until Malon also reaches it_ Link thought, it was the only thing keeping him from tipping over the ice berg.

Malon's POV

She was feeling it rising, it was as if Link was scoring everything perfectly in an archery contest, he was hitting all the right spots causing Malon to squirm in her pleasure. _Ah, oh, so close!_ She could feel it, "Link, oh, faster!" she cried, Link grunted and did as she said, it was all she needed, she hit her climax with moans even louder than last time!

Link's POV

_Goddesses! That was louder than last time; it might've woken Talon up!_ Link thought, he could finally release, he shuddered and groaned still thrusting, he was extremely exhausted. He inhaled and exhaled loudly when he was next to Malon on her tiny bed. He couldn't care less about the fact he was near the edge of the bed, he picked up Malon and laid her on top of him and kissed her passionately, "Link you may need to rest a bit" Malon panted. Link couldn't agree more, he still had thirty minutes till he was on his journey. Malon tried to squeeze as closely as she could to Link; she had her leg wrapped around him and her arms around Link. Link closed his eyes and tried to savour the thirty more minutes of time with Malon.

_Meanwhile…_

Zelda's POV

She was reading a book about the different landscapes in Hyrule; it interested her on how unique Hyrule was and all its different landforms. _Death Mountain is the home of the gorons, a race that relies on supplies brought from Dodongo Cavern and their bomb flowers._ Suddenly she felt very sick, she rushed to the sink, she vomited and she also felt pains in her belly. After all of her sickness was gone she was concerned for herself, _Oh, gosh why am I sick?_ She went over to the royal physician and explained her predicament, the physician ran a few tests such as noting her temperature and physical condition, Zelda told her how she was having belly pains and was vomiting previously. "My highness, I conclude glad tidings" the physician announced. _Glad tidings!? I'm sick!_

"We will be expecting a royal baby, you're a few days in!" he boomed. Zelda's jaw dropped, she stared at the physician in shock, "I quite need to know who will be fathering this baby, my highness" said the physician awkwardly, "how many times have you… have you engaged in…" the physician said, trying to gather the right words. Zelda knew exactly what he was talking about, "once" she said quietly.

"Ah, that's good, we wouldn't want to be confused on who the father is!" said the physician in a prying voice. Zelda could tell that he wanted to know who the father was, "it's Link, I'm sure" she said inaudibly but the physician heard it. "Oh my, what wonderful news, shall we be expecting a wedding as well?" asked the physician. _What a mess! How am I going to solve this?_ "Ah, well let's not go that far" she said desperately. She no longer had feelings for Link and she knew that Link belonged to Malon. "I must be on my way but thank you for identifying the cause" she said regally.

_I'm pregnant…. With Link's baby!_ She thought disgustedly. She didn't want to end the life that was in her, she was going to go through with it somehow, she was worried about how Malon may react but there was something even worse that thought, _more importantly what will Link say? Oh what a fool I've been!_


End file.
